


Mac Fights For Gay Marriage

by TransCharlieKelly



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dennis is a Bastard Man, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlieKelly/pseuds/TransCharlieKelly
Summary: The Supreme Court is reversing its ruling on the legalization of gay marriage and Mac is ready to take them on by getting gay married.





	1. Mac Gets Gay Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Painprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/gifts).

> For my roommate who I'm NOT codependent on.

It was a somber Tuesday at Paddy's Pub. The gang were all about in the bar, readying themselves for the business they'd rarely receive.

"I can't believe it."

Dee gawked at her phone, a disgusted look painted across her face.

"Dennis, Dennis- Hey, Dennis," she desperately tried to get the attention of her brother, going so far as to snap at him. He rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the bar glasses.

"What the hell is it, Dee?" Her brother couldn't wait to hear what upset her this week that she'd completely forget about come a few days.

"Dennis Supreme Court is going to try to reverse the ruling on gay marriage! Isn't that horrible? Those people-"

"Those people?" Mac swiveled in his bar chair to face Dee. "I'll have you know I'm one of _those_ people." He put on an expression as though he'd been deeply cut by the woman's words.

"Whatever, boner. I'm just saying it's gross to take people away from a loving and healthy relationship."

"It's too bad someone can't sue the court," Charlie chimed in, walking behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of beer. He popped the cap off and took a big slug. "You know, say it goes against their second amendment rights."

Dee perked up while Mac nodded.

"Charlie, you idiot, you can absolutely do that. Someone should totally do that. It'd be a landmark case!"

"Stop squaking. Nobody gives a shit," Frank mumbled, flipping through a magazine he'd _definitely_ found in the back alley. Or maybe Charlie had found it and gave it to him? The gang was silent for a moment before Mac suddenly triumphantly stood up.

"I'm gonna do it," he announced, a wide grin on his face. "I'm gonna fight the court."

"How?" Dee leered, smirking. "I doubt you've even banged a dude." Dennis tilted his head toward his sister. She had a point.

"Then- Well- Uh, I'll get married. Then sue."

"Who would want to fake marry you, even?"

The sides of Dennis' lips curled up ever so slightly. He opened his mouth, readying himself to accept his position in the scheme.

"I'll marry Charlie."

Dennis' eyes grew wide at this. Surely he was joking.

"Well, buddy," the man stammered at his friend. "Don't you think that's going to be an obvious lie? You and Charlie don't even live together. Not really convincing."

"Well," Charlie started. "This isn't my first gay marriage. I think I would know better than you, Dennis. A marriage is marriage. Why we even got to live together? You know, Romeo and Juliet didn't live together. Right?"

Dennis groaned. "Charlie that doesn't even- Listen, I'm just saying that it might be a little more convincing if you married someone else, Mac. I'd be willing to help."

Around Dennis, laughter erupted. He glanced around as the gang treated his words like a complete joke.

"Den, listen. You're like the most not gay dude I know." Mac had difficulty containing how humorous he found the offer. Marry Dennis? His best friend? Preposterous. "Like, how would that be at all convincing?"

"I live with you! We go everywhere together! You skin my apples!" Dennis was nearly shouting at this point, becoming aggravated with the group.

"So I'm thinking my friend Hudson seals the deal," Charlie spoke over Dennis. "He's an ordained minister."

"Are you really going to ignore me? Seriously? You idiots aren't going to be able to pull this off. Everyone is going to know-"

Dee interjected, "We get it, you have a hard-on for Mac. Quit moaning about it."

Dennis' mouth gaped open. In that moment he knew what had to be done. Somehow, he was going to make Mac fall in love with him, and he was going to use that to expose them all.

"You know what? This is a great idea. In fact, I'd love to be your best man," Dennis offered, completely changing demeanor and offering a fake smile.

Mac hummed. "Not sure about that. I was thinking Frank, maybe?"

Dennis once again became frustrated, throwing his hands up in frustration. "What? Come ON!"

-

"You really think that?"

Mac and Dee stood in the alleyway, throwing trash bags from the bar into the dumpsters.

"Think what?" Dee raised a brow.

"That Dennis has a hard-on for me."

Dee gagged.

"It's a manner of speech," she clarified. "You two are always together, inseparable. So, he's jealous."

Mac stared blankly at Dee a moment before lighting up. "So I should marry Dennis!"

"No!" Her brows knit together. She needed more alcohol before navigating a conversation like this. "Listen, I don't give a shit who you marry. But I think it's good you're doing something _without_ Dennis."

Mac took in her words before nodding once more.

"So wait, why is he jealous?"

Dee nearly screamed in annoyance.

-

Dennis paced by the doorway, awaiting Mac's arrival. He was late, at least by an hour. Usually the two would lock the bar together, make their way home together, then spend the rest of the day together. But here they were- not together.

To be fair, Mac had notified him earlier that he would be planning the wedding with Charlie a little after work. But that was two hours ago. He should be done now. Why would a fake marriage take so much time to plan? If he were in charge of it all, the planning would have been finished long ago.

The door creaked open and Dennis jolted toward the sound.

"Hey bro, sorry," Mac apologized, entering the dwelling. "Charlie and I got caught up with this intense game of ping pong and-"

"You could have texted."

Mac pursed his lips together. "Dude sorry, I just thought that since we're getting married and all, we should spend more time together. In fact!"

Charlie materialized in the doorway, cradling a sleeping bag in one arm.

"Charlie is going to stay over tonight if it's cool?"

Dennis stared menacingly at Charlie. "It's fine," he said with acid in his words.

"Cool man, cool. Mac- you were gonna show me the new Project Badass?"

"Yeah dude, right this way." Mac smiled at Charlie and lead him to his room.

"This is all _fine_," Dennis spoke to himself as the two left.


	2. Mac and Dennis Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is cast away from decorating for the wedding, meaning Dennis finally has the time to set his plan in motion.

“You have absolutely no taste.”

Dee crossed her arms and stared daggers at Mac. He was slouched over, exhausted. All day he and everyone else (beyond Dennis that is) had been working on planning the wedding- which was the next day, thank you. The venue was Paddy’s, of course, which they worked mercilessly on decorating. Charlie wanted it Christmas themed for whatever fucking reason (it wasn’t anywhere near December), and Frank agreed immediately because it meant they didn’t have to buy new décor.

“You can’t just place the centerpieces all on the bar. Put some on the tables.”

Huffing, Mac began walking to the bar to rearrange the centerpieces so that Dee would stop squawking at him. Only two steps in Dee stopped him.

“Just let us do it. Go home.”

-

Dennis was at home, nursing a beer when he got the text that Mac was on his way back. _Perfect_, he thought. It would be time to set his plan into action.

He sat and waited. And waited. And waited. And soon he got agitated and checked his phone because it seemed like a lot of waiting. But finally, he heard the door’s lock clicking. Mac strode in, a delicate looking bag in one hand. Dennis eyed the bag and lifted an eyebrow.

“’S a suit,” Mac answered without having to be asked. For some reason, this made Dennis all the bit more jealous. Mac never dressed up for _his_ schemes. The dark-haired man made a beeline to his room to hang the suit before reappearing. “Shit’s exhausting dude,” he groaned as he plopped down on the couch besides Dennis.

“I’ll bet- hey buddy, why don’t we go get something to eat?”

Mac gave Dennis a look like he’d lost his fucking mind.

“What?”

“I’m feeling a bit peckish, how about we go grab something.”

“I mean I just got home, dude. How about I make my famous Mac and Cheese?”

As much as Dennis wanted to roll his eyes, he smiled and nodded instead. This made Mac all the bit more suspicious of him and his intentions.

While Mac left to go to the kitchen, Dennis sat and contemplated how exactly this was going to change the plan. Originally, he was going to wine and dine his friend. Mac was a bit of a romantic, of course cheesy shit like that would work on him. Perhaps this was for the better though. Without alcohol, Mac would be completely liable for his actions. Then there would be no defense from him when Dennis interrupted the wedding to expose his actions. Perfect.

Dennis sauntered up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Mac was leaning back against the counter as he awaited the water to boil. _No time like now_, Dennis told himself. To be completely honest, he was nervous. His heart was pounding, and he felt jitters. He’d fucked what seemed like thousands of women (and a few men, drunkenly), yet he’d never felt this nervous before.

Mac looked up from his phone to see Dennis approaching him. He opened his mouth to speak and actually got one syllable out before Dennis closed the space between them completely and pressed their lips together.

There was no struggle against the action. Mac’s lips were a little chapped, in all honesty, but it felt like their mouths were made for each other. Time wasn’t wasted before Dennis opened his mouth some and licked Mac’s bottom lip. A profane noise erupted from Mac that set fire to Dennis’ body.

Mac’s mouth parted from Dennis’, though their faces stayed within inches of each other. Their eyes both popped open and they stared at each other. Dennis shivered.

“Den-“

“Don’t make it weird. No names.”

Mac felt let down some by that. So, this wasn’t anything special. Dennis was just getting a lay. His hands pressed to Dennis’ chest and readied to push him away. But he felt lightening and wanted to touch _more_. Somewhat disgusted with himself, Mac leaned in again and continued the kiss.

Dennis felt it all too. He wanted Mac’s hands all over him as much as Mac did. His arms wrapped around the other, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Mac’s hands found the buttons of Dennis’ shirt and began to undo them. With each button, Dennis felt more and more excitement building within him.

Dennis’ mouth began to trail down from Mac’s lips to his jaw line and then to his neck. He was rough: sucking, biting, kissing, licking. He wanted to leave marks, wanted to be able to show proof tomorrow. At the same time, he wanted to show Mac as his and give him something to remember him by.

The noises Mac made were filthy and only served to make Dennis harder. Their hips began to grind together. It was hard to breath.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dennis whispered into Mac’s ear, pulling from his neck for a moment.

“Uh, sure, lemme just,” Mac tried to catch his breath while also maneuvering to the stove to turn it off. It was endearing to Dennis, though he wasn’t sure why. Grabbing Mac’s wrist after, Dennis lead his friend to his room. Mac nearly tore his damn shirt off, then crashed their bodies together and pushed Dennis down into the bed.

Dennis was the one to begin the process of pants removal. His hands had only just began mapping out the entirety of Mac when he couldn’t take it any longer and drifted downward to undo the belt keeping Mac from him. When it was off, it took Mac no time to kick his pants and boxers off. Dennis worked on his pants next. It took a bit of finesse, but they eventually were off.

Nothing more in the way, their erections pressed against each other while the two continued their lustful kiss. Their hips bumped and grinded, causing both men to groan. Dennis could already feel precum leaking from himself and knew he had to be quick.

“Condom,” he demanded, pulling away. God, Mac looked undone. For as long as they had known each other, Dennis had never seen him like this. It was a sight he wouldn’t mind getting used to. He was too intoxicated with how good he felt to reevaluate his feelings about that. Reaching over, he pulled a condom out of the drawer of his nightstand.

Momentarily, Mac pulled off him to open the square package and take out the condom. While this transpired, Dennis changed position slightly and began to finger himself. Mac’s mouth dropped open as he watched, staring at Dennis. His eyes wandered the sight before him, causing Dennis to moan. He finished up the process and leaned back down.

Dennis’ legs were soon in the air, Mac’s cock pressing ever so slightly against his hole. Without meaning to, Dennis whimpered. A small chuckle erupted from Mac. He pushed into Dennis slowly, allowing the man to stretch around him. He grunted once fully inside.

Mac’s full length in him was one of the most carnal feelings Dennis had ever felt. Mac stilled, and Dennis greedily bucked his hips. They both moaned and Mac took the hint. At first he began to fuck Dennis slowly. The two weren’t kissing anymore. Mac’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth agape as he pushed himself into Dennis. His hands grabbed Dennis’ hips tightly, not daring to let go. Dennis, on the other hand, couldn’t stop staring at Mac and the expressions he made.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“ Dennis wasn’t surprised that Mac would be the first to cum. “Dennis, fuck, you’re so-“ A moan cut into his words. As much as Dennis wanted no names and not to even hear Mac’s voice at all, he couldn’t deny how much closer it brought him to his own orgasm.

Mac’s hips bucked frantically, and he moaned Dennis’ name without even comprehending that he was doing so. As far as he was concerned, this was a fucking dream come true. Literally.

He came not too far after that. It had only been- what?- five to seven minutes from them starting. He froze, his orgasm washing over him. Dennis gripped at the bedsheets with one hand, nails digging into Mac’s back with the other. His hips moved now, and soon he came as well.

“Was it good for you?” Dennis asked smugly as Mac’s eyes popped open.

“Dude, don’t even- don’t even do that.”

The two stared at each other momentarily. There was absolute silence before Dennis cleared his throat.

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Yeah, dude. You do that.”

And so, Dennis took a long ass shower. The entire time he couldn’t stop thinking of the expressions on Mac’s face, and his voice as he needily called his name. If he weren’t so exhausted, he could probably get hard again. Probably.

After drying up, he made his way back to his room. He discovered Mac, still naked, snuggled under his blankets. Dennis couldn’t blame him; he was exhausted too. So, fuck it. Nothing wrong with two grown ass men sharing a bed, right? Especially after they fucked. Jesus Christ, he fucked Mac. He tried to ignore the gravity and implications of that fact.

He settled into bed besides Mac, his back turned to the other. He scrunched up in a ball and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was the wedding and he did NOT want to miss it.


	3. The Gang Get Krunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is ready to murder a marriage while Dee shares some good news.

Usually, Dennis slept with his cell phone on silent. However, when you fuck your roommate you sometimes forget to do these things. Not that Dennis would know.

His phone sounded like it was blaring his ringtone as he groaned and rolled to his side to pick it up. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to see that it was Dee calling him.

“What the fuck is it,” he hissed, only realizing in that moment how sore he felt. Memories of the night before flooded into his mind and he jolted upwards.

“The wedding is in ten minutes and-“

“Mac isn’t here?” Dennis said as he searched his room. There was no trace of his friend.

“Of course not, you idiot. He’s here at the bar. Where the hell are you?”

An acute panic spread through Dennis. “Stall them,” he demanded. “I’ll be right there.”

“What do you m-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Dennis ended the call. He needed to save as much time as possible.

-

He needed some music, he decided. Something to calm his nerves as he drove to the bar. It wasn’t the world’s longest drive, but it sure as hell wasn’t the shortest either. His hand found its way to the dial and he began to tune in to a station.

“I thought I had it all together  
But I was led astray  
The day you walked away-”  
Dennis grumbled and decided it would be much better to listen to a different song. He changed stations.

“Oh, baby, give me one more chance  
Won't you please let me  
Back in your heart-“

That wasn’t quite the right song either. He began cycling though stations, trying to find something that worked.

“-I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world-“

Nope.

“-Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right-“

No.

“-I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be-“

Dennis could punch his radio at that moment. When the fuck did everything get so fucking sappy? Whatever. He was almost there.

-

Dennis sauntered into the bar in his regular attire. Ok, maybe he didn’t saunter. Maybe it was more of him crashing in. He slammed the door open and stood in the doorway proudly. Everyone turned to look at him as his gave fell on Charlie and Mac, both holding hands at some sort of makeshift altar while some hippy looking fuck was rattling on about vows.

“I object!” Dennis declared, causing gasps and groans. “Mac doesn’t love Charlie, in fact he and I-“

Dee stood up and waived her phone around. “Oh my god!” she squawked, cutting in. “They aren’t reversing the ruling!”

Everyone’s gaze turned to Mac and Charlie, who looked at each other then simultaneously shrugged.

“Honestly- not feeling it,” Charlie admitted.

“Same,” Mac agreed.

“I’m still getting paid, right?” the ordained minister asked. Everyone ignored him, just like they did Dennis.

-

Dennis is seated in a far away booth by himself as the others dance and party. Of course there’s still a reception even though nobody got married. He’s already done a few shots of tequila and is feeling a small buzz, but that isn’t helping the emotions he’s feeling. He doesn’t feel emotions though, so what the fuck is that weird feeling in his heart while he watches everyone be happy without him. Especially Mac. He can’t peel his eyes away from his roommate as he dances in the weird way he does. It’s more moving to the beat, but Mac swears it’s dancing.

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Dennis takes a moment for himself. He listens to the music which, doesn’t help at all.

“If he don’t love you anymore,  
Just walk your fine ass out the door,” Lizzo belts out.

Maybe that’s exactly what he needs to do, actually. Walk his fine ass out the door. Not because Mac doesn’t love him though. Obviously. More because nobody is appreciating him at the moment and he didn’t have the ability to use his plan which he had spent time carefully planning and laying down.

Dennis gets up and leaves. He’s only three steps from the bar when he hears a familiar voice call his name. He wants so badly to turn and run to it but knows better than to. A hand catches his shoulder and turns him, though. That’s a little hard to ignore in and of itself.

“Dennis, you ok?” Mac has a worried expression painted across his face as he stares at his friend. He’s wearing a white suit, one that matches Charlie’s. Dennis could laugh to himself. White on his wedding day? Isn’t that supposed to symbolize purity? Mac is far from pure, especially given the night prior. There’s tan makeup smudging the collar of his button up too. It’s concealer which doesn’t even match his skin tone because it’s obviously Dennis’ and only being used to cover up the marks Dennis had left him.

“’M fine.”

“Dude, you sure?” Mac’s hand gives the shoulder a small squeeze which gives Dennis a warm feeling inside that he despises. 

“Would you let me go?” Dennis pushes away the hand. “Just… Go have fun with Charlie, okay?”

“With Charlie?” Mac looks at Dennis quizzically before it dawns on him that the other is possibly jealous. “You know it was all fake, right? I’m not in love with him or anything.”

“Yes, I know,” Dennis hisses before turning and walking to his car. Mac doesn’t stop him again.

-  
“You know it was all fake, right?”

Dennis is home alone, and the words keep echoing through his mind. It was fake, just a stupid scheme that they were doing. He doesn’t need to be jealous, and he certainly doesn’t need to act like a child because he didn’t get his way.

“It was all fake.”

It feels like a punch in his gut. He had slept with his friend for something that wasn’t real. Who the fuck does that? Why the fuck would he do that?

He hears footsteps outside and makes the best decision he had all day—to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed how many chapters this will have because I obviously can't end it like this. There will be at least one (1) more. Promise.


	4. Dennis Confronts Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis has feelings, what they mean tho?

It was like a descent into madness. His mind was quiet until he tried to make sense of it. All his thoughts were the same as usual, but now Dennis was analyzing it all. Here were some things he noticed and how he noticed them.

  1. _Mac’s shirts are extremely tight now._

Mac used to be soft, then was chubby, now was _toned_. It didn’t take a genius to realize that this meant he’d be filling his clothing out differently now. But Dennis now would find his gaze wandering to Mac pre workout, when he’d stretch. How his shirt strained against his pecs and biceps. It was like one of those Roman (Grecian?) statues that Dennis didn’t have to learn about since he was banging the professor: art.

  1. _Mac was actually a pretty good person. Sometimes._

“Dennis, you okay bro?”

“Yeah, fine.”

His words were a lie and they both knew it. Dennis’ nose was bleeding heavily as a drunken leered his way, hand still in a fist. Apparently, Frank had botched a bet, and now this fine gentleman was here to collect the debt. Dennis sniffled and wiped the blood away just in time to look up and see Mac approach the man with his chest puffed out. It used to be a hilarious sight, but now it was mildly intimidating.

“I think you need to leave,” Mac said in a low voice. The man stared back, his brows knitting together. The entire bar went silent, all eyes on the two. Finally, the man yanked his head away and began to walk away, threatening under his breath that he’d skin Frank alive if he ever saw him again.

As bad ass as that all was, the kicker was how Mac looked back at Dennis out of the corner of his eye. Dennis absolutely couldn’t maintain eye contact and had to look away. He thanked the bar’s shitty lighting for hiding how red his face had to be. Whatever, he could blame it on anger anyway.

  1. _Mac’s suitors weren’t shit._

Mac had some pretty boy show up at the apartment, one who obviously had no idea what shade of concealer worked for his complexion. Dennis found it laughable. And don’t even start him on how badly his shirt clashed with the rest of his outfit.

“Dennis?”

Mac was waiving at him as he was hopelessly lost in a world of his own.

“Bud, we’re going to go now, okay?”

Right, the date. Mac had briefed him. They were going to go to some pizzeria that had just opened. It was always good when there was a new spot, meant new people they didn’t have beef with.

“Have fun,” Dennis hummed, dismissing them with a waive.

“Yeah dude. I’ll text you if I’m out longer than two hours.”

Dennis offered only a nod as the two walked out, the door closing behind them. The silence was overwhelming, but the muttering he heard from outside fixed that.

“He’s not your dad, you know. You don’t have to text him, baby.”

  1. _Mac felt like home._

Dennis didn’t let words get under his skin often, but Mac’s date’s words echoed through his mind for the next hour and twenty-nine minutes. He tried to drown it out however he could; tv, shower, a crossword. But it kept eating at him.

_‘Whatever, like a twink with shitty concealer would know.’_

_‘I bet he doesn’t even know about apple peels.’_

The handle to the door opened and Dennis’ face jolted to look as Mac entered. He looked frustrated.

“Eventful night?” Dennis teased, smirking.

“Hardly. Want some beer?”

The two sat on the couch drinking as Mac bitched about how horrendous his night was. Apparently, the man had absolutely no appreciation for IPAs, but to Mac’s horror. And he thought the entire idea behind Project Badass was ludicrous.

“His make up was shitty too,” Dennis contributed. “Didn’t even match his tone.”

“Right? And he spent all night putting that shit on too.”

They both laughed at the other man’s expense and smiled. They continued to criticize Mac’s date for some time before finally slowly easing in to watching a movie. It wasn’t anything too stupendous, some stupid foreign action film. Not exactly to Dennis’ tastes, but Mac seemed to enjoy it- or so the side glances seemed to show. Dennis could stay exactly like this for the rest of his days and he’d be happy.

-

Something had to happen because Dennis was going insane. All his thoughts were on Mac and wondering what EXACTLY he felt for him. Of course, if it were anyone else, he’d tell them it was love. But he was _Dennis Reynolds_. He didn’t love.

Or didn’t he?

He was pretty sure he didn’t, but he did continue to get a stabbing feeling in his heart whenever Mac mentioned a new man in his life.

“Mac.”

Dennis slammed the door behind himself as he entered the apartment. The groceries in his hands spilled on the floor as he dropped them. Mac’s attention snapped to Dennis and he looked worried, like his roommate was about to announce he’d finally killed someone and needed help hiding the body.

“I love you.”

The two both looked at each other in shock at Dennis’ words, unsure of what to do with them. There was a silence that stretched for an uncomfortable amount of time before Mac frowned.

“_’Inspire hope?’_”

“What? I-“

“Dude, I don’t want to fuck again. Especially not if you’re going to fucking leave me.”

Mac seemed to be going into a full rage, speaking words which it seemed like had been boiling within him a while.

“Bro, don’t act like I haven’t noticed. You looking at me, you saying shit about all those guys.”

He paused momentarily to rub his temples.

“You just want to fuck me and leave. Fuck you, Dennis.”

Mac began to stand which sent Dennis into a panic.

“Mac, no- I- Mac!”

Mac was grabbing his shit and seemed to be getting ready to leave. Fuck. He had to think, quickly.

“Dumbass, I _love_ you.”

Mac rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I’m as surprised as you are, but I genuinely, honestly, am utterly in love with you.”

Mac’s brow raised and he crossed his arms. He stilled in place. They were at a standstill. Dennis waivered, his posture breaking. He lamely stepped away from the door, allowing Mac an exit route.

“Don’t believe me. Whatever. Just make sure that you get back at a reasonable time, alright? An-“

He couldn’t get his last word out before Mac crossed to make his way to the door. They stared at each other as Mac placed one hand on the knob.

“Just be safe,” Dennis said with surrender.

Mac left.

Dennis felt ready to bust into tears. He bit his knuckles as he contemplated how he had actually ruined his life. What was life without Mac? What was he going to do now? Who would he spend his nights with? Who would be there to peel his apples? Would anyone else ever remember which exact pharmacy to give him giftcards to on his birthday?

The door creaked open.

“I forgot my-“

Mac looked over at Dennis who looked like he did when CVS was out of his tone of concealer.

“Shit.”

Mac stepped back inside, instantly placing a hand on Dennis’ shoulder in comfort.

“Dude, you… This isn’t part of the D.E.N.N.I.S… Is it?”

Dennis shook his head.

“Oh fuck.”

Mac pulled him into a hug which made it feel like the world was ok again.

“I’m sorry, dude. I just…” Mac sighed. “I’m scared, ok? I love you too. I don’t want to get hurt.”

The words weren’t exactly a shock to Dennis, but they still left him grinning ear to ear while his heart skipped a beat. Mac rattled on some other shit about trust and Dennis couldn’t take it. He pulled his roommate- boyfriend?- into a chaste kiss. It didn’t take much for Mac’s smiling lips to press back into it.

The world was complete once more.


End file.
